Automotive vehicles have long utilized restraint systems for the safety of vehicle passengers. Initially, such restraint systems included seat belts which fit over the occupant's lap. Later many restraint systems were modified to add an additional strap, or shoulder harness, which crossed the occupant's chest and further protected them against impacts. Of late, air bag supplemental restraint systems have become increasingly popular. A typical air bag supplemental restraint system includes an inflatable bag which is stored in a deflated condition within the vehicle steering wheel or trim panel. Upon a relatively severe impact, the air bag is rapidly inflated and deployed into the passenger compartment through various means and openings.
One way of deploying an inflating air bag into the passenger compartment involves the displacement of an air bag door assembly which is seated in an opening in the trim panel.
In the art, various designs for door assemblies have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,111 discloses an air bag system including a hinged cover door. The cover door is thicker around its perimeter due to the presence of a flange. However, because of placement of air bag assemblies in vehicle trim panels at locations where they are subjected to high temperatures (240 degrees Fahrenheit), the door assembly may warp and unseat from the vehicle trim panel. The present invention is directed to a air bag door assembly which is strengthened against warping and is prevented from inappropriately unseating from the vehicle trim panel by use of one or more flange extensions that function as locking tabs.